Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Kisshu se encuentra sentado en lo alto de la torre de Tokio, cuando Pai aparece con una mala noticia. ¿Podrá el amor superar a la tristeza y desesperanza? Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene Yaoi (ChicoxChico)


_**Este fanfic contiene yaoi (ChicoxChico/ BoyxBoy). Si no te gusta, por favor, abstente de leerlo.**_

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y la brisa nocturna acunaba los verdes cabellos del cyniclón que miraba al cielo estrellado.

—Sabía que estarías aquí — Dijo una voz a las espaldas del chico, pero este ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué quieres, Pai?

El mencionado se acercó lentamente, paseándose por la cima de la torre de Tokio, hasta que finalmente se sentó al lado de Kisshu — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo...- Comenzó el chico, bajando su mirada del cielo a sus pies —...Solo pensaba...

El mayor levantó una ceja, evitando el impulso de contestar sarcásticamente un "¿Pensando? ¿Tu?" — ¿Es en Mew Ichigo? — Preguntó al fin, mirando a la luna menguante — Por que si es así, ya sabes lo que pienso.

— No...Esta vez no es en Ichigo. Solo me preguntaba como están todos en casa... Hecho de menos a mis padres, a mis amigos...

Pai se mordió el labio inferior y miró de soslayo a su amigo, quien se dio cuenta de ese gesto — ¿Qué pasa, Pai? ¿A pasado algo?

— La verdad es que...—Comenzó tratando de mantener su semblante serio, como de costumbre, sin embargo notaba como el labio que previamente había mordido comenzaba a temblar — Mamá estaba embarazada...

— ¿...Estaba...?

— Ayer hubo un desprendimiento, ya sabes...Y bueno, pues...Murió. Junto con la gran mayoría del pueblo.

—No puede ser... — El alienígena de cabellos verdes sentía como se le escapaba el aliento. Rápidamente se puso en pie, con una gran angustia en el peho — ¡No puede ser! ¿Y Papá? ¿Y Nariko? ¿Taiki? ¡Por Deep Blue-Sama! ¡Dime que los gemelos están bien!

Pai negó con la cabeza, poniendose en pie cuando su hermano adoptivo explotó en llanto. Por primera vez en años el joven guerrero, de quien se dice tiene el corazón de hielo, abrazó a su hermanito. Intentando consolarlo, acariciando su cabello, susurrándole palabras de apoyo al oído y permitiendo que llorara en su hombro. Hasta que finalmente el iceberg de quebró e intentó silenciar su propio llanto en vano.

No podrían decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas.

Pero finalmente ambos se calmaron y se separaron — Asi que, oficialmente somos huérfanos... ¿Qué hay de Tart? ¿Lo sabe?

— No, él aún está durmiendo. ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

— No lo sè, tu eres el jefe. Tu decides - Dijo el menor intentando sonreír, pero no le salió muy bien.

Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Por lo tanto - como si le leyera la mente y el corazón - agarró gentilmente una de sus calidad manos — Pai, no fue culpa tuya.

Pai forzó una triste sonrisa — ¿Cómo no lo va a ser? Deep Blue-Sama me trajo aquí para pelear por este planeta, para poder salvar a nuestra gente. Pero fracase una, y otra, y otra vez... Si solo pudiera derrotarlas...Pero siempre encuentran una falla en mis planes, un pequeño hueco que se me escapa y por culpa de eso, todos han muerto. Es mi culpa.

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! Yo fui quien despertó a Ichigo cuando la capturaste, yo fui quien dudó en matarla en todas las oportunidades que tuve, yo fui el idiota que se abalanzó contra el caballero azul y perdió. Yo fui...

— Pero tu estás bajo mis ordenes. No fui capaz de pararte cuando la despertaste, no pude hacer que te olvidaras de ella, no pude detenerte cuando atacaste a Aoyama, y por eso saliste herido. Era mi deber manteneros a salvo y derrotar a las Mews.

— Eres demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad, Pai.

El mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Suenas como mamá.

— Lo digo en serio, ¡solo tienes 17 años! Y no puedes hacerte cargo un adolescente atolondrado como yo, de un niño travieso como Taruto. No puedes idear los planes, llevarlos a cabo, pelear, investigar sobre la Tierra y los humanos, hacer los informes para Deep Blue-Sama, vigilar como van las cosas en casa, buscar la Mew Aqua y mantenernos a salvo. No eres dios, Pai. Es normal que fracases. — Exclamó Kisshu, sorprendiendo al mayor. Pero el discurso no hacía mas que comenzar — No solo eres mi hermano...Eres mi mejor amigo, mi guía. Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, desde que me adoptasteis en ese orfanato..A pesar de nuestras diferencias, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y estoy harto de ver como te sobresfuerzas. Apenas comes ni duermes, te pasas el día trabajando ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado dormido en tu escritorio? ¿Cuantas veces te has enfermado por falta de energía? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir que tienes la culpa de nuestros fracasos!

— Eso sonó casi como una confesión.

— ¿Quién te dice que no lo es? — Susurró el peliverde — A pesar de ser mi amigo me enamoré de tu, Pai...

— Kisshu, yo — Comenzó el chico de cabellos violeta, pero fue cortado por el otro — No...Déjame continuar... Siempre fuiste la fruta prohibida, por eso eso cuando me día cuenta de lo que sentía por ti comencé a coquetear con Ichigo, para olvidarte...Por que tu estabas en la otra punta de la galaxia, pensar en ti me dolía...Tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara mientras yo estaba lejos, pero cuando viniste estabas tan distante...Solo te concentrabas en la misión, por eso yo quise sentir por otra persona lo que no podía sentir por ti, y esa fue Ichigo. Mi mente estaba dividida en dos. También me había enamorado de ella, pero no sabía que me dolía más: Sus rechazos o tu indiferencia. Por eso aquél día de verano, cuando nos apostamos a "Piedra, papel o tijera" quién lucharía contra ellas...Debo admitir que hice trampa, solo para quedarme a solas contigo y fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Sé que era egoísta ser feliz mientras los demás estaban sufriendo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Aún así comprendí que nuestro deber era recuperar la Tierra y no teníamos tiempo para los sentimientos, así que decidí no volver a acercarme a ti, pero tu ahora te me acercas y me consuelas, me abrazas y me das palabras de apoyo ¿Cómo demonios puedo olvidarte si no dejas de aparecerte en mi corazón? — Dijo esto último con su voz quebrada, como si fuera a volver a estallar en llanto, sin embargo lo siguiente lo dejo extrañamente calmado — No es que sea gay, no me gustan los hombres...Solo siento esto por ti, ni por Ichigo, ni Cream...Ni ninguna otra chica que se ha aparecido antes en mi vida. Ahora...Si quieres que me aleje lo haré, me apartaré de ti y no volveré a molestarte.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico lo único que Pai hizo fue acercarlo más a él y besarlo. Fue un beso dulce y sencillo, pero a Kisshu lo lleno de alegría a pesar de estar tan adolorido por la reciente muerte de sus seres queridos.

— Serás idiota ¿Cómo crees que quiero que te alejes de mi? ¿Sabes cual es la única razón por la que vine a la Tierra? Cuando Deep Blue te reclutó y te envió tan lejos no podía dejar de preocuparme, temía que te hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Por eso cuando él me dijo que estabas fracasando tuve miedo de que nuestros enemigos te hubieran dañado, por eso me alivié ver que estabas bien. No dudé ni un segundo en presentarme voluntario, pero te vi con ella. Sabía lo enamorado que estabas de ella, por un lado quería que fueras feliz, pero por otro la odiaba por el simple hecho de que te habías enamorado de ella. Puse la escusa de que era nuestra enemiga, y para más inri, la líder de las Tokyo Mew Mew...Por eso comencé a atacarla con mayor intensidad que las demás. Estaba tan celoso... Me dolía oírte hablar de ella, por eso me aleje de ti y distancié más de lo normal. No quería que nuestra amistad terminara por culpa de un sentimiento que trataba de ocultar. Eramos demasiado diferentes...Tu eras el chico fuerte y atlético, el extrovertido que no dudaba en decir lo que tensaba y popular entre las chicas...Pero yo era el inteligente, la rata de biblioteca que es incapaz de socializar y expresar sus emociones, para mi es más fácil ocultarlas que mostrarlas..Y siento que eso te haya dañado. Te quiero, Kisshu.

El mencionado se quedó sin habla, simplemente no sabía que decir. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente desde "De verdad me ama" hasta "Solo está jugando conmigo", pero lo conocía demasiado bien..10 años a su lado le habían enseñado que Pai no era una persona que se burlaría en una situación así.

Simplemente lo volvió a besar, esta vez de una forma más apasionada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de una cámara de seguridad recientemente instalada había estado apuntando en su dirección. Al otro lado del monitor, a Keiichiro Akasaka se la calló la taza de café al suelo.


End file.
